New Destroyman
New Destroyman (or Destroymen) is the 8th ranked assassin in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle and is a returning character from No More Heroes, adding "New" to his name from the prequel. He was the 7th ranked assassin in the last game before he was sliced in two by Travis. John Harnet returns after his "death" as not 1, but 2 Destroymen. When he returns, they both have cybernetic halves filling the missing side of their body. Both Destroymen each carry one aspect of the original Destroyman's dual personality-- one of them is well-spoken and polite; while the other is vile and abrasive, insulting Shinobu and making lewd and sexist comments toward her. New Destroyman is technologically superpowered, like the original Destroyman. They are now capable of actual flight abilities and don't need to use machines anymore, and still, call out their attacks such as "Destroy Spark" and "Destroy Buster". The polite Destroyman claims that assassins should fight with honor and shake hands before a battle. But when they try to shake Shinobu's hand, they attempt to use "Destroy Spark" on her, which fails, resulting in one of them losing his arm. They both fight against Shinobu, who decapitates one of them, slicing the head into pieces before using her sword to impale the other one through the skull. Both bodies then ram one another, exploding, hopefully sealing Destroyman's fate once and for all. New Destroyman is voiced by Josh Keaton. Battle Both Destroyman has different attributes to each other. The "right side" half/'Destroyman #1' (identified by his right side made of flesh and his left eye is red) will stick to the ground. Meanwhile, the "left side" half/'Destroyman #2' (identified by his left side being made of flesh and his right eye is blue) will shoot paralyzing beams and bolts from up above. Destroyman #1 can do these following attacks: *'Destroy Spark' - a blast of electricity that will stun you *Basic melee combos *A flying lunge attack *Charge attacks *'Destroy Beam' - a laser attack Destroyman #2 can do these following attacks: *'Destroy Beam' - a laser that can go across the room *Smaller version of the Destroy Buster *'Destroy Cannon' - a glowing blue ball that homes in on you and can actually hurt Destroyman #1 as well Both can focus their energy into one attack: *'Destroy Buster' - a large mass in the middle of the area that will take away a lot of your health. Try your best to run away and hide behind some containers as it will try and pull you in. Whenever one Destroyman falls, the other will try running to their rescue. If they reach their partner successfully, they'll resuscitate them. Irritating as this may sound, it isn't too tough to prevent. Trivia * Shinobu slices off one of the New Destroymans arms, yet in the killing cutscene and during the fight, it seems to have been reattached. **Interestingly, when Shinobu decapitates one of the New Destroymans, blood spews out wholly from the body, despite it being half cybernetic. Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Boss Characters Category:Antagonists Category:United Assassins Association Category:NMH2 Characters Category:Deceased